


小狐三日

by Heihu



Category: Heihu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heihu/pseuds/Heihu





	小狐三日

　　“三日月？”小狐丸梳着头发的手突然被握住，转头看去只见自家三日月一脸认真的看着自己，“你是要帮小狐梳头发吗？”  
　　三日月微微一笑接过了小狐丸手里的梳子，却双手环住小狐丸的脖子，附上了他的背，“兄长还真是放心我啊！”  
　　“三日月你虽然不擅长打扮，可什么时候连梳个头发都不会了？”小狐丸听着三日月的话叹了口气，一把搂过三日月让他膝枕在了自己的怀中，理了理他有些凌乱的发饰。  
　　“嘛嘛，既然有人照顾，为什么要我自己动手呢？你说是吗？兄长？”三日月躺在小狐丸怀里，抓起了小狐丸的一缕头发，看着小狐丸的脸说道。  
　　“是是是，我们家三日月是天下五剑，就是穿着内番服也是天下绝色，怎么会没有人照顾。”小狐丸点头说道，不予辩驳，反正每一次和三日月争论自己就没有赢过。  
　　小狐丸低头看着三日月，两人的瞳孔相互注视着，小狐丸突然觉得三日月瞳中的新月似乎会勾魂，月夜下的三日月美得更不似真实的存在。透过窗棱的月光，那银色的光芒印照在三日月的身上，似乎下一秒便会消失不见。  
　　“哈哈哈，兄长是因为我的脸愣住了吗？”三日月眨了眨眼看着突然傻愣愣的小狐丸笑出了声。三日月撑起了自己的身子面对面的看着小狐丸，手指抚摸着他犬牙的温度与硬度。  
　　“三日月。”小狐丸低头一把吻住三日月，两人的舌齿交缠在一起，良久，小狐丸抬头微微喘着气，中间连着一根银白色的液体。看了三日月一眼，小狐丸一口吻上了三日月的喉结，舔舐啃咬，久久不肯离去。  
　　小狐丸看着三日月躺了地上，胸膛上下起伏喘息着，身下已经能明显的感受到三日月已经勃起的粗大，探进三日月的垮裤一把握住上下撸动着，“呵呵，三日月你还真的迫不及待了啊。”  
　　听着三日月越来越急促的呼吸声，小狐丸的嘴角微微勾起，一只手依旧不停歇手中的动作，另一只手开始不断的抚摸寻找着三日月身上的敏感点，“讷，三日月，你喜欢什么姿势？”  
　　“哈~我都可以的哦，不过毕竟是一个老爷子，一些太多复杂的姿势，小狐丸还是多多体谅一点。”三日月听着小狐丸的问题微微岔神。  
　　“那我知道了。”说完小狐丸慢慢靠近了三日月的耳边，一口咬住三日月的耳垂，犬牙磨蹭着软肉让三日月身下更加难耐，“兄长，快一点，嗯。”  
　　“三日月，你还真是急躁啊！”小狐丸轻笑一声，从三日月身上站了起来，走向旁边的柜子翻找了起来。  
　　“兄长？”三日月疑惑的看着小狐丸的举动。  
　　“啊，找到了。”小狐丸挥了挥自己从柜子里翻出来的丁子油向三日月示意了一下。  
　　“哦呀哦呀，原来小狐是找这个东西啊！”突然明白过来的三日月低低的笑了一声。  
　　小狐丸看着三日月拿手撑着脑袋随意的躺着便是一道风景，真不愧是天下五剑，还真的风华悦茂啊！  
　　小狐丸打开瓶子随意的在自己的手上挤了一坨，抹在三日月的身上，顺便还在三日月的敏感处逗留了许久。  
　　三日月无奈的看着小狐丸逗趣的举止，身上的火到底被越撩越盛，难耐的抬起一条腿磨蹭着小狐丸的胯间提醒着，“哈~别玩了，小狐。”  
　　“我可没有闹，三日月。”感受着三日月腿的动作，小狐丸的眼神暗了一暗，低头含住了三日月胸前的茱萸，带着丁字油的手握住不断的上下撸动着。  
　　三日月的呼吸急促起来，渐渐抬起腰向小狐丸的手中耸动着胯，小狐丸看着三日月动情的模样，停下了手中的举动摸向三日月的身后。  
　　“兄长？”三日月感觉到了身下一瞬间失去了安抚，在高潮的前期被骤然喊停，身子一下子更加难耐起来，身后虽然深入了一根手指，可是并不能停止身体的燥热。  
　　小狐丸的手指在三日月体内不断的插弄着，不断的挑逗着三日月体内的敏感处。  
　　“兄长进来，快一点，嗯~”三日月感觉着小狐丸的三根手指在体内的戳弄，甚至可以清晰的感受着每一根手指的骨节，可是这不够。  
　　“呵呵，那便如你所愿。”说还没完，小狐丸挺身进入三日月的体内。  
　　突如其来的插入让三日月倒吸一口冷气，却不等反正过来，小狐丸已经开始了动作，三日月收缩着后穴不断吞食着小狐丸的硕大，“嗯~嗯。”  
　　小狐丸一下比一下深，每一下都尽根插入三日月的后穴，层层肉褶被一次次抚平，体内的敏感无一不被照顾到，小狐丸舔了舔嘴唇，低头咬上了三日月的锁骨。  
　　“兄长，轻、一点，嘶，啊~”三日月被顶的有些喘不上气，只能徒劳无力的搂着小狐丸的脖子，在小狐丸的耳边低喘。  
　　流血了？小狐丸舔着三日月被自己咬伤的地方，身下的动作却丝毫不减，血液的味道更加刺激到小狐丸了，小狐丸一口吻住三日月的唇，将三日月的呻吟都堵在喉间，甚至划破三日月的唇瓣，血液的味道在两人的唇间交缠。  
　　疼痛感又加剧了三日月身体的敏感，血液的味道让两人的身体更为兴奋，快感一路飙升，三日月拽着小狐丸的头发，陷入了高潮，可是下身被小狐丸堵住，不能射出的异样让三日月睁大了眼睛看着小狐丸。  
　　“三日月，马上。”看着三日月的模样，小狐丸抬起三日月的一条腿，抽插的更迅猛了起来，突然被三日月拽痛了头发，小狐丸被刺激的直接射进了三日月的最深入，而那一瞬间为了挽救自己的头发，小狐丸的手离开了三日月的下体，失去了束缚的三日月即刻便这么射了出来。“哈~哈~哈”  
　　小狐丸看着三日月喘息的模样，抽出了自己在三日月体内的物件，顺手拿起了旁边的吉野纸帮自己和三日月处理了起来。  
　　处理结束，小狐丸替三日月换好寝衣，“我回去了，早点休息吧。”  
　　“哎？小狐不留下来过个夜吗？”三日月看着转身就走的小狐丸有些被惊到，自己连留小狐丸下来过夜的魅力都没有吗？  
　　“不了，明天你还要出阵，我就不留下来打扰你了。”  
　　“嘛嘛嘛，那兄长也早点休息吧。”


End file.
